


family

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Series: Fictober ‘19 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), F/M, Fictober 2019, dipper may have done something worryingly demonic before this, this is incoherent but i wanted to write something for them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: Mabel and Henry have a talk.





	family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts 3, 4, and 5: “Now? Now you listen to me?”, “I know you didn’t ask for this.”, “I might just kiss you.”

“Hey. Henry?”

Mabel tapped Henry on the shoulder, and Henry turned around and smiled. “Yeah?”

Mabel fidgeted with her sweater, her eyes downcast. “I… I just wanted to say… I’m sorry. I know you didn’t ask for this.”

Henry, needless to say, was incredibly confused. “You’re sorry? For what?” He paused. “Is this about what happened yesterday?”

“No! Yes! Maybe! I mean, you probably wanted to marry a normal person with a normal family and have normal kids. You weren’t expecting us.”

In the distance, Dipper was trying to teach Acacia about the difference between self-defense and attacking people. “Listen, Pole Star. You can only attack someone if they come at you and take away your happiness or bodily autonomy. Not if you hate how they smell.”

Mabel looked at them, and then stared at Henry. “Like, we’re different. I’m different, the kids are different, Dipper’s different, Stan’s different. If you don’t like that… then you can leave. No one’s stopping you.”

Henry frowned. “Why would I want to leave? You… Dipper… the triplets… you’re the best things that’ve ever happened to me. Sure, one of my kids can shoot blue fire from her hands, and sure, my brother’s got some weird demonic instincts sometimes, but I love you. And I love them. Nothing’s ever going to change that.”

Mabel smiled. In the distance, Dipper was stealing Acacia’s candy while Hank and Willow looked on. “Wow. That’s really sappy. I might just kiss you.”

Henry laughed. “I suppose it is sappy. But it’s heartfelt. I want you to know that.”

“Yeah. Thanks. For everything.”

In the distance, Acacia was beating up Dipper with a baseball bat. “You stole my happiness!”

Dipper stared at her. “Now? Now you listen to me?”

Mabel laughed and took a picture for the scrapbook. Henry just sighed.


End file.
